My Misa
by CatFaceManiac
Summary: The day in the life of five-year-old Misaki Ayuzawa. From romance to homework, Misa realizes kindergarten isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Misa Meets Usui!

"Mama, I don't want ya to leave me here all alone! I hardly know any of these kids...", a five-year-old wined as she clung to her mother's leg.

"Oh Misa, don't cry on your first day of school. I'm sure all of the other children feel the same way. Just be yourself, and you'll do great. Now be Okaasan's big girl and go talk to that boy over there, it looks like he needs a friend.", Minako encouraged her frightful daughter and gestured towards a blonde-haired boy in a nearby corner.

Minako watched as Misaki shyly inched her way to the building block area and started to converse with the boy. She dug through her purse to find a camera and snapped a picture of the two. Minako smiled at the innocence that emanated from the pair and started to make her way over to the teacher before her final leave.

"Hello, my name is Ayuzawa Minako, and I'm Misa-Chan's mother. You must be ", she said casually, holding out her hand.

"Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayuzawa-San. I assure you Misaki's in good hands", the teacher responded, gripping Minako's hand and shaking it firmly. Her lips curled into a wrinkle-filled smile.

"That's very good to hear. Misaki's been worrying ever since summer holiday started. She's usually never this shy around people. Maybe it's just first day jitters? In any case, I hope you'll get to know the real Misaki: very caring, smart and outspoken.", Minako informed the latter.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I'm sure that all she needs is time to warm -up to everyone. Anyways, do you have any other little ones?", asked gleefully.

"Oh yes, Sazuna can't wait to attend grade school. Her and Misa are like night and day, but I love them one and the same. I know they're both going to be happy in life, and that's all I really want to see", Minako spoke with a tender tone in her voice as she observed one of her daughter's firsts.

"Of course. They're isn't a parent on Earth that wouldn't want to see their children happy and successful", the older woman continued.

For a few moments, Minako seemed like she was in a trance until she mentally broke herself out of it.

"Well, I really should be going. Thank you for chatting with me and I hope to meet you again", Minako went on, bowing and ending the conversation.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Have a nice day, dear", the old woman replied and bowed back, ending the conversation.

The boy watched as a short girl made her way over to the block area. When the girl approached, the boy's heart skipped a beat. He liked her instantly.

"Umm, hi. I'm Misaki. What's your name?", she bashfully inquired.

The boy stared at her for a moment with forest green eyes full of curiosity.

"My name's none of your business, little girl", he said, sticking his tongue out.

The girl now looked more annoyed than anything," You Baka! Don't you know how ta treat a lady?! I'll show you who's the little girl!" She grabbed the block from the boy's hand and started to make a tower.

The boy was shocked that she had the nerve to do that, and a little bit intrigued. Time to take action, he thought.

"Ewww, I can't touch that block any more, thanks to you. It has cooties now!", he said like he was about to vomit.

The girl's face got really red and she threw the block down and stamped her foot.

"You listen here, ya big doofus. I, Misaki Ayuzawa do NOT have cooties!", she was so enraged that a scarlet color dominated her face.

"Whatever you say, Cootie Girl!", he started laughing hysterically and soon, the other kids followed suit. Tears began to form in the corners her golden eyes, and Misaki began to cry. Her nightmares were becoming a reality. She sprinted to the corner and and hid behind some coats hanging lazily from the hooks attached to the wall.

chided the children and went to find Misaki. There she sat lifelessly on the tatami mats, a grim aura emanating from her. The teacher picked her up and carried her over to a stool in a corner. Not because she was in trouble, just so she at least didn't have to sit on the floor. The children went back to playing, except for one, he sat there, looking at the girl as if he dropped an anvil over her head.

He dragged himself up to one side of the stool and tapped her shoulder. "Um... Misa, I-I-I'm...sorry", the boy spat out the last word hesitantly.

Misaki got wide-eyed and immediately stopped crying. Her face again started to change colors, this time, a very pale and sickly color with a hint of pink.

She bounced off of the stool like and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy was shaking from the intensity. She looked him in the eyes and shared with him a feeling foreign to the both of them, upon his cheek. When she got done, he backed away cautiously, and clutched the very area it occurred.

"W-what did you...?"

She looked at him as if he were simple-minded. "You b-baka! It's called a kiss, pwobably the only one you'll ever be getting. Please tell me something though, what's your name, baka?" she queried, looking not the least bit interested i his response.

" T-takumi", he stammered.

"Some name, for a baka", she rolled her eyes and roamed to the opposite side of the block area and started to create another tower.

A smile crept upon the boy's lips. "Let's be friends", he declared and went over to Misaki and began to build with her.


	2. Misa Learns Subtraction!

**A/N: Sup my homies?! Alright, someone, I can't remember who wanted me to turn this little one shot into a WHOLE story! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. Any who, let's get this chapter rolling! Happy reading/writing :3!**

Misaki buttoned-up her raincoat and packed her messenger bag, swinging it over her shoulder in the process. She sprinted to the classroom door and was the second one in line, after Usui, of course.

"Looks like I won _again,_ Misa-chan", he taunted the girl.

Her face became a fluorescent shade of crimson as she dug through her bag to find a stick of gum and shoved it into the latter's face. "Ugh, I hope you're happy, ya Baka. That was my last piece of gum!"

After a few minutes, the rest of the children got into line. walked to the front, trying to gain their attention.

"Okay boys and girls, you're free to go!", the teacher waved her hand in a shooing motion, signaling for the children to departure. Soon enough, their were children clogging the corridor, rushing to leave the building.

After ducking and dodging her way through the flood of schoolboys and schoolgirls, Misaki ran to her mother and little sister as soon as she spotted them, which was a rather simple task, considering her mother was the only one holding a striped umbrella.

She jumped into her mother's free arm when she reached them, clinging to her in a possessive manner.

"Hi Misa, how was school today?", Minako asked gingerly. She returned her daughter's hug.

"Oh, it was really fun today! At recess, me, Usui, Yume and Emi played hide-and-seek and we paired-up in teams. Usui and I won. It was a blast!", Misaki yelped excitedly.

"Oh, that's great to hear! Suzuna and I went to the park and ran back home when it started raining. Then we 'cleaned' the house," she made air quotes while saying the word 'clean.' "We wish you were there to help us though...", just as Minako finished the last word of her sentence, a single rain drop fell on her head, as if it was a warning sign. "Well, I guess we should get going girls", the young mother grabbed Misaki's hand with Suzuna gripping the other, umbrella in tow.

"Alright girls, we're home and safe! When you get settled in Misa, I'd like to see any event papers", Minako stated.

Misaki nodded her head in response and held onto Suzuna while Minako unlocked the door.

"Let's go in girls", Minako gestured the girls to follow her in. Misaki carried Suzuna in and set her down on the floor.

"Miswaki, I not wanna go down. Wanna go up!", Sazuna whined.

Misaki rolled her eyes at her almost three-year-old sister. She still needed to work on pronouncing her name, let alone Misaki's. But Misaki loved her anyways.

Misaki knelt down next to Sazuna and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sazuna, but I have ta finish my homework. I'll play with ya after it's done, deal?", she asked forgivingly.

"What's dat?", Sazuna asked curiously.

Misaki giggled. "Homework is work that kids do outside of school. Bad idea if ya ask me. You'll get it when you're my age. But right now, just keep bein' Sazuna.", Misaki replied. She patted Sazuna's head and walked off to the kitchen table to finally do her homework.

Minako was busy preparing an after-school snack while Misa got her binder and opened it to search for her homework and the event papers.

"Mama, I got ya out the event papers. There wight here when you're done", Misaki yelled into the kitchen. She dropped the pile on the table and turned back to her work.

"Okay, thanks honey! I'll be right there", Minako yelled back, mincing a carrot.

"Number one, three plus two. That's easy, it's 5!", Misa scribbled it down on the paper and sailed through the next three. The last one confused her. Fortunately, she got to the last problem right when Minako brought in a tray of vegetables and fruit.

"Mama, I'm having twouble with this last one...Can ya help, please?", Misaki murmured. Minako nodded assuringly and knelt down next to the girl.

"Alright, seven minus four. Did your teacher show you subtraction yet?"

Misa shook her head. "What's that?"

"It's the opposite of addition basically. That's the easiest way to explain it, but not to you. So why don't I show you through example?", She picked up seven pieces of an apple from the tray and placed them in front of Misaki.

"I have seven pieces of an apple. One, two, three, four, five,six, and seven. See?", she asked. Misaki nodded, lending all of her attention to the display in front of her.

"What happens when I eat four of them? One, two, three, four.", Minako said, eating them one by one. Misaki rubbed her chin.

"They're in your tummy?", a confused Misaki asked.

"Well of course, but how many are left over?"

"Um...one, two, three. Three pieces are left, right?", she glanced over to her mother, seeking for approval.

"Very good, Misa. There are three pieces of apple left over. With that being said, what's seven minus four?"

A wave of realization came over Misaki. "Seven minus four is three! Seven minus four is three!", she hopped to her feet and began to dance around the kitchen, as if in a dream that she did not want to wake from. The child then ran into the living room where Suzuna was tinkering with some dolls and yelled to her.

"Suzuna, guess what?Seven minus four is three!", she screamed like a banshee. Minako stood at the doorway, looking on. She couldn't help but smile.

"Calm down there, hot shot. I'm very proud of you, but you have a lot more to learn. Now come into the kitchen with me and eat your snack", Minako offered her hand to the eager girl and led them to the kitchen and there they sat talking about everything that happened during school that day, while finishing Misa's snack in the process.

When the tray had nothing but crumbs on it, Minako got up and took it to the sink to wash. When she left, Misaki let out a small belch.

"Excuse me!", she blurted out, laughing her head off.

"Well I would think so young lady!", Minako replied sarcastically, laughing along.

She placed the now dirty dishrag in the hamper and knelt back down at the table, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I thought I taught you better, my musume."

"Yeah Okaa, but I wemember you teaching me that during dinner one night, and ya didn't even say excuse me! Looks like I taught you instead, so ha!", she said flailing her arms in her mother's grasp.

"Oh my Misa, you're really an alien child from another planet! But", her hold became stronger around Misa,"you're my alien child. My alien child, Misa. My Misa."


	3. Misa Goes to School!

**A/N: Hiya, long time no see! I'm terribly sorry for the wait...I didn't mean to disappear for so long, it's just school is driving me up the wall and life is just well, you know, life. And also, I updated and edited the previous two chapters because well, to be blunt, they were terrible! I think I've matured as a writer and just reading the other chapters over made me cringe...so I took the liberty of updating them, you're welcome! ^w^ Anyways, I'll let you guys get to the story so you don't have to hear me babble like an idiot any longer...one last thing, I NEED REVIEWS! Oh, and if anyone would like to be my betareader, PM me. Okay, I lied, this is the last thing, I am dedicating this chapter to PhilosopherGirlReincarnated. She's just that awesome! Okay, happy reading =D!**

An elated Misaki leapt out of bed and made her way to the kotatsu, hair disheveled and her favorite stuffed rabbit still in hand.

Minako, up first as usual, was mincing onions to add to her signature miso. It was then that she noticed her 5-year-old had dashed into the kitchen without having to be woken up, which was in the Ayuzawa household, a chore.

"Well, look who's up. Good morning, my little musume", she greeted, setting down her knife and enveloping Misaki into a hug.

"Morning, Okaasan!", the younger female replied.

"Did you sleep well Misa-Chan?", Minako questioned, pulling back from the embrace.

"Yeah, even though I had a dream about Usui", the girl mumbled angrily.

"Oh, is that the boy you met on your first day of school?"

"Mmhmm, cootie boy", Misaki nodded, saying his nickname with a rather taunting tone.

"Now Misa, you can't just go around calling people that...", Minako prodded.

"But Oka, Usui's no person, he's an alien", Misaki explained.

Minako couldn't hold in her laugh.

After a couple of seconds of giggling, Minako finally regained her composure.

"Well, alien or not, you still can't call him names", she informed her daughter, lightly stroking her hair.

"Fine...", Misaki hesitantly agreed to her mother's wishes, but would not leave without at least getting one thing she wanted. "But", the girl continued, "I still get ta have some miso, right Oka?"

Minako nodded in response.

"When I'm done of course. What would miso be without any onions?"

"Gross, that's what!", Misaki made a sick face for good measure.

=======TIME LAPSE...=======================================

"Misa, guess what?", Minako was holding something behind her back to get Misa to guess what it was.

"MISO!", Misaki twirled excitedly, her nightgown following suit.

"Here you go, Misa. Just don't make a mess at the kotatsu", the young mother lectured, while handing her eldest daughter a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks, Oka! Don't forget about Suzu!", Misaki lectured back, as if trying her hand at being a mother.

"I won't, Misa-chan", Minako assured.

As Minako fixed Suzuna and herself a bowl of miso, Misaki knelt at the kotatsu next to her rabbit, pretending to be a sophisticated woman, when in reality, she was just a child with a vivid imagination.

She picked up her chopsticks with a rather exaggerated motion and took dainty bites of her miso, or at least she was trying to.

Minako set Suzuna down at the kotatsu along with her much smaller bowl of miso.

Once she got her own bowl and everyone settled at the kotatsu, the mother peeked over at her older daughter.

And much to her surprise, the area was spotless.

"Wow Misa, you actually managed to keep your food inside the bowl for once. Good girl!", Minako praised, reaching across the space between them and planting a kiss on Misaki's head.

"Yay, we did it Ryuu!", Misaki exclaimed proudly. She gave her rabbit a tight squeeze.

"Well, if you and Ryuu are done, would you mind taking your bowl to the sink and putting your uniform on? I have to watch Suzu", Minako gestured towards her younger daughter.

"Sure thing, Oka! Nothin' is gonna stop us!", Misaki stood from her place at the kotatsu and ran to the sink.

Placing her dish in the sink, she raced into her bedroom and slipped into her uniform as if her life depended on it. The only thing she had trouble with was getting the pesky ribbon right...

After a few minutes of trying to determine which limb goes through what hole, Misaki was satisfied with her result.

She flew down the hallway and into the kitchen to show her mother her handy work.

"So Oka, whaddya think, huh?", Misaki strutted into the kitchen, posing in front of her two family members.

"Pwetty", Suzuna muttered.

Minako just sat there, observing Misaki's job.

After taking in her daughter's work, Minako piped up.

"Misa...you tied the ribbon wrong, silly girl. Here, let me help", the mother stood from her spot at the kotatsu and walked to her daughter, adjusting her outfit.

"There. Now you look as pretty as a sakura tree", Minako said, stepping back to look Misa over.

"Yay! Now I get ta go and make fun of the alien boy! C'mon Oka! We're gonna be late!", Misaki declared as she hurried to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Minako leaned against a wall, holding Suzuna in the process.

"No, not really", Misaki shook her head.

"Your coat and book bag, silly. If you forget your coat, you'll catch a cold", Minako stated as she placed Suzuna down and walked to the closet, pulling out a pink button-up.

She reached Misaki, holding out the arms of the coat.

"Oh, my bad Oka...", the girl said in defeat. She looped her arms through the holes and turned around to fasten the buttons.

"_Now_ can we go?", Misaki inquired impatiently.

"Yes, now we can go", Minako had already put her and Suzuna's coats on and offered a hand to Misaki once they were outside.

After turning many corners, and after countless amounts of Misaki's 'Are we there yet?' line , they approached the entrance of the elementary school.

"Have a good day Misa! We love you", Minako knelt down beside her daughter and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Okaasan! And I love you, Suzu", Misaki's lips curled into a light smile and she scurried off towards the school.

Meanwhile, Minako, with Suzuna still in her arms, stood waving until the small figure was out of sight.

"That girl's going to be a handful when she gets older", Minako whispered to herself, barely audible, as she walked back to her small, vacant but nonetheless humble abode.


	4. Misa in Dream Land!

**Greetings Fellow FanFictioners! I felt like being nice and updating this lil' fanfic extra early :3. It may seem kind of rushed, but I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible so I won't have another chapter to worry about...I had a severe case of Writer's Block and it lasted until one of my dear friends made a rather snide comment and lit a spark under my rear end to cone up with this...I know that Misaki sounds mature in some parts, but hey, for all we know, Misa could have been a super-genius in kindergarten. I was trying to make sound less OCC. But anyways, please review, I need the critics to speak their minds! Also, I could use a Betareader ...just PM me! Well, that's all for now. ¡Adiós amigos!**

Little Misaki was rushing through the corridors of her school, ducking and diving her way through the crowd of children.

As if some miracle had occurred, she stumbled her way into a familiar-looking classroom complete with vibrant morals adorning the walls and several empty tables.

Misaki examined the classroom and much to her surprise, it was barren.

"Hello...? Is anyone here...?", the girl asked in a hushed tone, as if afraid she was going to disturb the beautiful silence.

As expected, her questions remained unanswered.

Misaki cautiously floated to her assigned cubby, undoing the buttons of her coat and hanging her bag on the nearby hook.

And then, making no more than a peep, the young being made her way to her table and sat there, basking in the peacefulness surrounding her.

It surprised the girl, yet mesmerized her that in a classroom, especially a kindergarten classroom, that silence even existed.

Glancing over at the analog clock occupying space on a wall, she observed that the clock read '7:43.'

Misaki now just realized the significance of a recent lesson the class and been lectured about.

And of course, she also remembered how much further ahead Usui was of every child in their class.

Just thinking about it made the girl's lips curve down into an irked frown.

Clenching her tiny fists at both sides of her body, she mumbled frustratingly under her breath,"Baka Usui..."

After rage washed over the girl, tiredness was the dominating emotion this time.

Slowly, Misa's head sunk to the table as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

The last words Misaki spoke left her lips as a soft hum,"A little nap never hurt anyone..."

Misaki was never one to judge it belittle someone, but why did she do it to Alien Boy, out of all the people on Earth?

Despite the size of her life experience, Misaki knew deep down in her ever-beating heart that there just _had_ to be a reason.

It frustrated her to no end when she couldn't figure something out.

She could figure out subtraction, but she could not, for the life of her, figure out Usui Takumi.

Usui Takumi, the one who made fun of her on the very first day. Usui Takumi, the one who brings out her flaws. Usui Takumi, the one who she _always_ came in second to.

Could it possibly be those impossibly beautiful eyes that remind her of a shamrock or the way he makes her work for everything?

She didn't know.

But she did know one thing: She _will _figure out Usui Takumi, no matter if it takes her all of elementary school, middle school, heck, even high school.

But, does she-

Misaki woke up in a bustling panic, her body shooting up from its recent position.

She rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings.

There the girl sat in her bedroom, still in her school uniform, rendered absolutely

speechless and stiff as a board.

When she finally managed to compose her self, she crawled off the lumpy bed and slowly but surely opened the door, though as not to make a sound.

The child soon discovered a delicious aroma that seemed to be emanating from the kitchen. As a result, her mouth was watering and her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

Down the hallway she went and through the living room to her mother and Suzuna, eating a spread of traditional Japanese cuisine at the kotatsu.

"Oka, Suzu...", Misaki just stood there, murmuring incoherently.

But somehow, Minako understood her daughter perfectly.

"Welcome back sleepy head!", Minako teased the groggy individual standing in front of her.

"Oka...what happened?", Misaki was drawing a blank, not remembering anything after the events that had occurred that morning.

"Well, I got a call from . She told me you were fast asleep at a table when she came into the classroom this morning...I guess I sent you to school too early...the kindergarteners aren't supposed to report to school until 8:30, not 7:30...", Minako stated in response, shaking her head at her mistake.

"B-but, if I was there, then how'd I end up here?", the younger female stammered, flabbergasted at the sequence of events that unfolded while she was asleep.

"Suzu and I walked to the school and had to get you from your classroom, you really were fast asleep. I carried you all the way home while little Suzuna here walked all by herself. I'm very proud of my other little alien!", Minako gave Suzuna an affectionate hug.

"Wow, I thought for sure I weighed a ton! You sure are strong, Oka!", Misaki marveled at her mother's supposed accomplishment.

"Oh, and I'm so happy for you too, Suzu-Chan!", Misaki praised her younger sister.

She joined the hug and put as much affection, if not more, into it as Minako had done.

Minako smiled brightly at her two daughters. They were all she had left, but at the same time, they were everything she had to begin with.

There, sheltered by a flimsy roof and measly foundation, the little family embraced.


	5. Misa and Usui!

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers! I have finally crafted the fifth chapter of this thing, and I gotta say, it's going a lot smoother than I thought it would. But still, no one is volunteering for a position as my beloved Betareader, so I suppose I'll just have to make do with myself ^w^. BTW, The part where Misa is reading is from a poetry website. There is no way in heck that I could have written that unless some sort of other worldly miracle occurred. But any who, this will be continued, so, happy reading! :3**

A certain blonde outer space alien was a constant topic that appeared in Misaki's thoughts, no matter how much she tried to stop them from happening.

Today in particular was a mess of scrambled scenarios, each racing through her head one by one. And the more Misa-chan thought, the redder she became.

The girl sat in a corner, reading a large and dusty book of assorted fables and fairy tales.

She was still new to reading, but Misaki just couldn't get enough. It was as if her entire being was engulfed into an alternate universe of fiction and fantasy.

Misaki was currently reading Little Red Riding Hood, which she was already familiar with from her dear mother staying up and reading the blessed story over and over again. Even after hearing it an umpteen amount of times, the girl never grew tired of it.

She started mumbling the words to herself, starting from one of the middle passages:

_The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her. Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him. _

_'Good day, Little Red Riding Hood,' said he. _

_'Thank you kindly, wolf.' _

_'Whither away so early, Little Red Riding Hood?' _

_'To my grandmother's.' _

_'What have you got in your apron?' _

_'Cake and wine; yesterday was baking-day, so poor sick grandmother is to have something good, to make her stronger.' _

_'Where does your grandmother live, Little Red Riding Hood?' _

_'A good quarter of a league farther on in the wood; her house stands under the three large oak-trees, the nut-trees are just below; you surely must know it,' replied Little Red Riding Hood._

Despite stumbling on many words, Misaki recited the passage with confidence, some of it coming from memorization and the other part coming from her natural love of the fantasy realm.

But much to Misaki's dismay, her mind drifted back to that alien.

The child lowered her book and darted her amber eyes around the room, seeking a set of emerald ones.

They found that the set of eyes were closed and belonging to the boy in question.

There he laid on the reading-rug, his limbs sprawled about. They made him look like a seastar, but the tranquil expression on his face said otherwise.

He looked like he was reaching for something that was out of his grasp.

The sight of him made the raven-haired girl on the opposite side of the classroom smirk.

"_Surely_ _that_ _idiot_ _is_ _dreaming_ _of_ _something_ _foolish_."

Just then, the teacher clapped her hands together to gather the attention of the rambunctious children that occupied the room.

"My children, it's story time! Everyone please gather around the reading rug", the woman requested eagerly, her old voice cracking just a bit.

Misaki let out a silent gasp as she snapped back to reality.

She then saw her classmates scattering to the area where her blonde alien once was and realized that she should follow suit.

Placing the timed volume back on its shelf, the five year old followed the actions of the others. But her actions reined fruitless, for she was too late to get a decent spot and ended up kneeling in the back.

She sat in her usual antique rocking chair, swaying herself gently to and fro and holding a book in her right hand.

Soon enough, the children all found a spot on the extensive rug and the teacher adjusted her reading lenses and cracked open the book.

Misaki examined either side of her, making sure that a certain someone was not near.

Once Misaki was sure she did a thorough once over, the girl's hammering heart finally slowed to its normal rate.

=Time lapse of epic proportions

There the cootie girl sat in a corner of the room, her face buried in what appeared to be a book of fairy tales.

And there sat a boy on the opposite end of the room, observing her with a curious glint in his eyes.

_"Does she know what she's doing?"_

And the boy knew the answer to his own question. But still, he remained baffled and puzzled until he solemnly drifted off.

His limbs just sat there, undisturbed and untouched, but tingling ever so slightly from that one unanswered question that drove his young mind crazy.


	6. Misa's Usual But Unusual Day!

**A/N: Hiya my amazing FanFictioners! It's CatFaceManiac back with another long awaited chapter of my very first fanfiction, "My Misa"! I'm honestly surprised most of you kept following this offspring of imagination, but I'm thankful for it nonetheless! It just gives me more drive to keep writing it(which I need a lot of considering I 'm like, the laziest person in the world). Anywho, I apologize for the long hiatus. You know, a lot of things came up and I just didn't have time to write it until now(along with my cat Jupiter's passing). Also, I already had a different version of chapter six saved on my computer but something was apparently wrong with the heart drive and it broke, thus deleting it and a part of my heart and soul along with it (I spent hours working on it...). But I managed to make another copy somewhat similar to the original version(not nearly as good though). That whole orde****al kind of discouraged me and I went through a slight writer's block. But I hope I can make up for this long hiatus with this chapter! I wish to update soon, but no promises! Alright, I won't take up anymore of your time, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy :). I also want to thank all of you for your continuing support-I don't know where this story would be without you guys. You're all amazing! Bye ^w^. And lastly,please R&amp;R!**

This particular morning was anything but exciting for our five-year-old, pint-sized, and adorably tsundere heroine. She went through the usual grind(do kindergarteners even have a grind)?: hastily slipped out of her squeaky and aged twin bed, ate her "miso made with love"(compliments to her blessed mother), brushed her teeth(despite having two loose ones), struggled her way into her cursed school uniform(that no matter how many times someone stopped her mother to tell her how cute she looked, hated with all the passion one her age was capable of mustering), walked hand-in-hand with an overworked yet blissful Minako hauling around a three-year-old in the crook of her arm, and to top it all off, forced to breath the same air as a certain alien that she desperately wanted to poke a needle in his impossibly huge ego.

In spite of it all, there was one thing that got Misa-Chan through her days as a stressed kindergartener, something that she thought about from the time she woke up to the time when the girl began counting sheep, awaiting a new dawn.

And that thing was her indescribable infatuation with fairy tales. Misaki especially took a liking to _Little Red Ridinghood. _Everyday this girl would sit in her corner, crack open her precious read and begin yet another one of her enticing adventures into the world of all things fantasy and so exaggerated that they wouldn't be found in real life.

But what did she adore most about it? It was the only outlet she had for taking her mind off of _him. _In the realm of fables_, _Misaki needn't worry about anything except being able to grasp the information being fed directly to her heart,mind, and spirit, which the girl had no trouble with. She and that infamous alien were the top of their class, so much that the school was contemplating **on** moving them up a year.

Minako had already been informed of this by Misaki's teacher, Yamamoto-Sensei. Though the woman had an open mind about the whole ordeal, she couldn't deny the conflicting emotions churning deep within her fragile heart. You cannot blame a mother who wants the absolute best for her child, especially when said mother came from nothing, yet still managed to make a living suitable enough for two small children to live in a humble, run-down abode with a meal every night and clothes on their backs. You cannot blame a mother for wanting more for her child than what she had, especially when said mother had nothing of value to call her own. You cannot blame a mother for wanting to be there every step of the way, especially when her child has only one pair of hands to guide her along the path instead of two.

She wanted to protect Misaki from the world, she wanted her daughter to be provided with all the essential social and mental skills necessary for the real world. Minako knew Misa-Chan had the mental capacity, but it was still too early on to know how her precious and outgoing five-year-old would do surrounded by peers a year older than she.

Luckily, Minako had the whole week to weigh the pros and cons of the situation before making her final decision. She threw the thought out of her mind and instead busied herself with housework while Suzuna conversed with her stuffed animals and tore random pages from discarded magazines containing various monthly contests and scandalous gossip stories of Japan's hottest celebrities.

Meanwhile, our beloved male protagonist was busy ripping up countless love letters. Usui amused himself with reading one or two every so often, astonished at how terrible most of them were and at the same time felt saddened that the majority of his fanbase was in higher grade-levels than him.

The boy would also glance over to the place where his academic rival usually stationed herself time and again, not surprised that said girl had her nose buried in that same stupid book.

_"If I could be given half the attention she gave to that book...", _the boy thought to himself greedily_,"I'd be the happiest boy in the world, internally of course. There's no way I could let her see that side of me."_

As Usui was entangled in his own train of thought, Misaki decided to give her eyes a break, after all, she had been reading for a good while now. She slapped the novel shut and set it aside, her vision now focused on what was going on in the classroom.

The raven-haired girl caught glimpses of her classmates playing in the block area, knocking over each other's towers in what was perhaps a kitty version of that famous Empire State Building scene from _King-Kong_. She also noticed some were immersed in conversation on the reading rug while others just sat in their seat, twiddling their thumbs. Two girls were even playing tag, much to Yamamoto-Sensei's dismay, as she had to run all about, trying to stop the two in her old age.

Finally, her eyes locked onto a green pair that couldn't have been mistaken for anybody else's. She squirmed under his longing gaze and her little heart began to surge in her chest, making her head feel as if it had a heart rate of its own. To make the circumstances even more awkward for the dear child, her face went from a light olive to a scorching scarlet all in one sitting.

It was as if Usui Takumi was in a trance. His eyes were head on and his legs did the unbelievable: they lifted the golden-locked lad out of his seat, and he ended up sitting directly next to _her._

Usui, finally snapped out of whatever spell he was helplessly put under. He then exchanged a matching expression with Misa-Chan. He wanted to say something, but his current state prevented the young alien from doing so.

Rather, it was the amber-eyed girl that broke the silence.

"W-what are ya doing here, you baka? I-I was trying to read w-when you so rudely i-interrupted me...", the girl's attempt at starting even an argument clearly did not have any impact on the situation at all.

After another moment of silent torture, the boy made a bold move. He went to retrieve the book Misaki had placed down not a moment before this embarrassing encounter even began.

Usui returned to the spot next to his rival and cracked open the volume, moving it so that it sat in between both of their laps.

_"_Read to me", he requested, grinning at his bemused counterpart.

This made the girl's stomach do flips and her face to become increasingly red. She fumbled for words while the alien boy flipped through the contents of the book until he reached a familiar looking page.

He gestured to the book again, this time with his usual annoyingly high levels of confidence and coolness he had exhibited from day one.

"Read to me", he repeated in the same tone as before.

The words bounced throughout her head, and this time she had no trouble with throwing another back-handed remark his way, truer to her character than the bashfulness she had previously displayed.

_"_I, Misaki Ayuzawa, will not let anyone tell me what to do, especially not an outer space alien boy such as yourself! I'm only going to read 'cause I wanted to anyways. Got that?", the girl retorted, obviously satisfied with what she managed to come up with on the spot.

All the boy could do was smile. Finally, his Cootie Girl was back.

_"_Whatever you say,_ Cootie Girl", _he made sure to put extra emphasis on the last part.

**A/N: To avoid any further confusion, The story I was referring to in this chapter was Little Red Ridinghood(should've been clearer-sorry SakKim98!)**


	7. Usui Recalls It All!

A/N:** *breaks out into cold sweat and starts laughing nervously* L-Long time no see...so umm...IAMSOSORRYFORTHENINEMONTHHIATUS. *takes deep breath and wipes sweat off brow* Okay...translation: I am so sorry for the nine month hiatus. Seriously guys. I'm sorry. My life has been so hectic and just...I don't know, I'd like to say...hellish. I'm not gonna go into any detail (okay that's a lie)...but let's just say I have been given enough paperwork to fill the Atlantic Ocean (and probably enough to generate energy for every household on Earth for 1,001 years... -_-). On top of that, my boyfriend of 2 years cheated on me, I had to move out of my apartment because the rent was ridiculously high, and my grandma has been in hospital because of a stroke. So life's been wonderful. Not. Anywho, all of this crap has gradually contributed to an emotional episode that happened almost two months ago. Since then, I have had time to really and truly heal and come to terms with everything that has so drastically changed my life. This is only thanks to the tremendous support I've been given since day one by my family, friends, and of course, you guys ❤️. I am now at the acceptance stage of the grieving process, which is SO much easier to type than to do. And it's been that much easier with the help of my beloved FanFictioners! You all have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews and follows this story has gotten. Without you, I frankly would not be here right now and neither would this long-awaited Chapter 7. I know the pain of wairing for a story to be updated, trust me. I also know that you are waiting for me to stop typing now, which I promise is...in the next line or two XD. **

****Quick FYI: I tried to make this chapter focus more on Usui's background since the last six have all been through Misaki's POV. I have not read the manga in a VERY long time so I apoligize in advance if there is any misinformation in regards to Usui's past and also I have added in my own elements! This is a filler chapter, but I needed to make sonething to post, so meh. Please make sure to R&amp;R and enjoy this very apprensively posted addition to "My Misa"! **

**Without further ado...I present to you all...**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ****_Usui Recalls It All! _**

It was a rainy, bone-chilling Wednesday afternoon that seemed to mirror Usui Takumi's current mood to a tee.

There, in the midst of a sullen downpour, stood a boy with far too many emotional complexes one his age should handle.

In spite of having a seemingly luxurious lifestyle, Usui's upbringing was perhaps the mirror opposite. From the day he was conceived up until now, this boy was destined to be the illegitimate son of the wife of a well-to-do patriarch and a humble footman that served under the Walker group.

The love the two shared for each other was a rare and desired force. It was conveyed through private meetings held under the faint illumination of the overlooking night sky, the moon and the stars being the only witnesses to this quiet exchange of seeping passions. Butlers had been stationed in their designated quarters for the night and the heir to the Walker Corporation's fortune nestled soundly in bed, both parties oblivious to the lustful relations between Lady and servant.

Everything had supposedly fallen into place, both within the young couple's hearts and life beyond their forbidden twilight rendezvous. It is wrong to say that neither were spared the occasional twinge of guilt whenever around . However, these heavy feelings had left as soon as they had arrived, escaping their trains of thought as soon as their hungry eyes met each other once more.

Immediately following their child's birth, Lady Walker passed away, leaving behind an unfaithful butler in the eyes of his deceased lover's now widowed husband. It was then on that fateful day of his son's arrival, known to be the best day of a father's life, he too was faced with a cruel and ominous fortune. Leaving behind his job, child, and any remaining dignity, the man disappeared, never to be heard of again.

Walking with an umbrella in one hand while the other fumbled with the collar of his school uniform, Usui's mind kept drifting back to that same Ayuzawa Misaki he saw nearly everyday, which he was secretly thanking Kami-sama for.

Misa-chan was correct when she deemed Usui Takumi to be an 'outer space alien boy.' He did in fact satisfy each context of the term in one form or another. He does belong to a foreign country: England; not to mention the boy was a person who had been estranged or excluded, from his biological parents and would-be father. Usui also happens to be a creature who obtains unusual powers by way of natural born ability, which includes reading any person just by basic observation of their speech and mannerisms and get it 99 percent right of the time, the manipulation of others by toying with their emotions and weaknesses with the utilization of 'puppy dog eyes', and lastly, an unmatchable aura of coolness that was just about enough to make any grade school female within a three meter radius swoon.

Except for Ayuzawa Misaki that is.

Usui would soon be six in exactly one week, according to his maid's calendar that is. Each one of the boy's birthdays seemed to outdo its predecessor, despite his status as a love child whose only means of existence in his father's eyes is to serve as an undesired commemoration of Lady Walker's shameful act of disloyalty towards the Walker group.

The boy was also aware of the fact that these yearly festivities were only held as yet another shady excuse for the Walkers to flaunt their staggering amounts of influence and wealth.

Relatives, both close and distant, would travel great distances, baring with them outlandishly expensive gifts and pleasantries. And with each new toy, electronic gadget or designer article of clothing he received, the void in his heart only became greater.

Our alien's technical father refused to even acknowledge his very existence, the only present he ever truly yearned for. So with each eve following the extravagant festivities, there was a young boy, one year elder than the last, knelt before his late mother's tomb, reciting lines from a book of nursery rhymes his maid read to him every night, a job that was to be hers instead. For what the child truly yearned for was the company of his mother.

Strolling casually through two gates that separated the school from the outside world, Usui was then greeted by a crowd of smitten admirers which, perhaps in unison, step backwards to allow the boy entrance into the building while still managing to get a sufficient view of him.

Upon entrance, the corridor was teeming with even more infatuated young females as our male protagonist makes his way to a familiar-looking classroom. Placing his book bag and jacket aside, Usui drags himself rather vaguely in the direction of his seat. Exhaling a long awaited sigh, Usui Takumi's eyes subconsciously fall on the corner in which his Misa spent a great deal of her leisure time during school.

But something just did not seem right.

Said girl was absent from the blonde youth's line of sight, something his eyes were not quite used to seeing. Could it be that he was seeing things? Rubbing them to confirm that his eyes were in fact only playing tricks on him, the depiction before them did not change.

He flips his attention to other areas of the space surrounding, in denial to the possibility that Ayuzawa Misaki's presence was lacking.

Scenes of children playing and laughing as far as the eye could see, not one of them ringing a bell to a now frantic Usui Takumi. It was true that not a single child possessed a pair of wide and innocent gateways holding within them a deep coppered undertone equivalent to the finish of a timed penny. Nor did any have a lengthened raven bob complete with a roof of shining midnight bangs that for whatever reason reminded the boy of a rainbow that peers after a storm, hiding behind depths of clouds and shadows but when uncovered, can evoke a certain widespread happiness to any mortal that happens to come across it.

At this point, it was safe to say that Alien Boy had reached a state of uncharted vulnerability, making his heart contort into indescribable shapes and his palms damper than the English Channel. It was then that Usui Takumi broke out into an all-out run, possibly as fast as physically capable, allowing him a swift escape.

**A/N: ...and a cliffie! XD I was gone for nine months and this is how I repay you guys. I am seriously the most terrible author in the history of FanFiction. But really, I'm surprised none of you have kidnapped me, tied me to a steak, and set me on fire as a sacrifice to the Fanfiction gods/goddesses. Anyway, before I give anyone ideas, I just wanted to apologize one last time for the insanely long hiatus. I promise I will try to post chapter 8 ASAP. I really hope this has given you guys some sense of relief that I am not abandoning this story. Please take care of yourselves and have a wonderous day/afternoon/night depending on what time you're reading this! Thanks for being such amazing readers! I care about you all from the bottom of my heart :). Really, that wasn't some gimmick to get more followers or reviews. I really do care about every last one of you. Before this gets any longer, I think it best I sign off for now. **

**Wishing you happiness, hope and love,**

**CatFaceManiac :3**


End file.
